Plasma systems are used to perform a variety of operations. For example, plasma systems have multiple stations for cleaning wafers, depositing materials on wafers, etching wafers, etc. Each station is controlled by one or more processing devices for performing the operations.
Information is transferred between the processing devices to perform the operations. However, to transfer the information, each processing device is under a tight schedule. For example, each processing device has to process data within a pre-specified time window before providing the processed data to another processing device.
Such time window requirements results in costly processing devices. Also, data transfer rates are limited between the processing devices when using the processing devices.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.